He rotted her heart
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: this a story about some changes that they should have done in Epic 1. I he boggin kingdom and 2. the moonheaven war. Ok bare with me and don't flame but this a Mandrake and M.K pairing Mandrake X M.K and this was made for fun okay id don't like then don't review and read if like then R&R please Mandrake X M.K
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

As Nod and M.K were finally at the ledge from the Mub and Grub, they got onto the ledge and looked down to see Ronin fighting against Mandrake. M.K was little nervous hoping that Ronin would not get killed Nod turned as two huge Boggins came to attack him. While the two battle Mandrake and Ronin was smacking eachother punching and sahing and thrashing at eachother.

"so what's the plan Ronin," Mandrake sneered "200 leafman ambushing us?"

then he smacked Ronin in some cobwebs as Ronin was stuck and was worried about the pod and the four "don't be suprised," Ronin said

Mandrake paused then heard yelling and grunting from above to see a leafman and someone wlse with the two slugs and...the POD! Mandrake looked at Ronin "well I'm embrassed," he said then took one huge leap towards them and grabbed the wall climbing towards them. While Nod was fihgting the two big Boggins M.K was really scared and mub and grub were trying there best to act brave (even mub trying to impress M.K.) M.K looked around and when she looked down on a legde to see a boggin in a bat skin climbing on the wall like somethin from a horror movie. Ronin was free from the spider webs as he looked up to see M.K in troblue with the Pod in her grasp...as Mandrake was climbing towards her Ronin took one big leap towards Mandrake but two Boggin leaped in the air and tackled him down to the ground. Ronin was stuck.

"NOD!," Ronin cried "HELP M.K. QUICK,"

Nod turned to see M.K looking down at something and he realized it was Mandrake climbing towards her. Nod was about to portect M.K but the two Boggins grabbed Nod. M.K was still looking at Mandrake who stared at her like he wanted eat her or something like that "do not worry I'm going to help you," Mandrake sneered

M.K. could not move and she was scared and fear took over. Then she saw a huge hand on on the ledge as Mandake lifted himself up looking at M.K and at the Pod. Nod thrashed and pulled away from the boggins buth they were strong. Mandrake smiled but it was not a friendly one. M.K fell down crawling backwards away from Mandrake.

"what is the matter little one," Mandrake teased "afraid of the Boogin Man?"

M.K said nothing as she said nothing and she held the Pod tigther as the vine on the pod wrapped her arm tighter. Mandrake loward down to look at this person...he knew she was a stomper. He reached for the Pod but M.K curled into a ball and looked away from mandrake. Mandrake chuckled as he took his hand made her look at him. M.K was getting more scared...Mandrake looked at her very closly seeing...how beautiful she looked. M.K looked away from him scared, Mandrake again grabbed her face carefully. He leaned in down towards her then...he kissed her. Nod was staring at this nightmare in horror. Mub was just angry. Then Mandrake took his hands grabbing hers with pod in her hands. Then he parted his lips away from her. then he grabbed her as she screamed.

"I appercaite giving your heart to me," Mandrake said

"let go of me," M.K screamed

"M.K!," Nod cried

"no one touches my girl," Mub yelled as his slug speed was trying to get to Mandrake but Mandrake took M.K away down into the dephts of his rotten kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

M.K groaned wondering where she was? she remembered the Pod...THE POD! Where is the POD?! She opened her eye's seeing it was dark and...it smells also. M.K gagged a little from the stentch and the rot. She moved her hand as it made a soft squish sound, M.K paused then wiped her hand on her leg grossed out. She stood up looking around her...she felt the walls thank goodness it was not dirty and gross. She felt it was dirt, she dug her nails and she dug her feet on to the dirt wall. She tried to climb but the dirt was too soft and was breaking easliy. She dropped to the ground thankfully onto the ground and safe. Then she heard something opening from up top. She looked up as a crack of light was showing...was it Nod or Ronin. But it was too good to be true. M.K's smiled was soon wiped out by a horrified look. Mandrake was staring down at her with a smug grin. M.K backed away a little scared to death like...oh no...he kissed her...h...he kissed her. M.K. was holding her chest like she was holding her heart as Mandrake could hear her breathing. Mandrake jumped down then was right in front of her, she flinched as she saw him looking at her with that smug grin still. M.K looked at Mandrake as she tried to be brave like she can beat him but she was still scared. She made a fist in her hand then she tried to punch him but Mandrake caught punch just in time. M.K felt his hand, it was cold and scaly gripping on her hand roughly. She did not like it she was trying to break from it but Mandrake loward her hand down softly and then twirled her as she lost balence and she screamed a little falling but Mandrake caught her in his arms as it was in a form of a dip, she had to hold onto to his neck to not fall and hit her head or fall into something more nasty like she did with her hand. M.K looked up to see only yellow pericing eyes with black pupils. HE lifted her up carefully trying to impress maybe by showing how gentle he was. No M.K thought, he is a monster he wants the forest destroyed and he wants the leafmen to die. M.K pushed away from him takeing him by suprise letting her go as she gave him a cold glare.

"why the look on your face my sweet?" Mandrake asked with a sly grin

"leave me alone creep," M.K said distrubed by the words, she was really uncomfortable near him.

"well sorry if I have manners," he said

"Manners?!," she scoffed "Manners?! You tried to kill me and my friends, hurt many innocent people and you kissed me, your rude and-"

"you don't have to finish the sentance," Mandrake said annoyed waving his hand to tell her to stop.

M.K growled and she turned away crossing her arms pissed off. Mandrake walked towards her as he was holding her shoulders putting his cheek to hers. She looked away not wanting to look at him. She felt his cheek was actully warm and she could feel the bat hair from his cloak and how it looked like the bat cloak was going to swallow Mandrake whole. Not to mention the fur was prickly a little making her cheek itch a little.

"there is no need to be rash," Mandrake said " we could all still be friends and lovers,"

M.K was now getting more uncomfertable, those words were more frightning then his Boogin Clan or his power to rot things. It was almost like in a movie were like the villlan was trying to seduce the damsel in disstress just because of her beauty and...ah shit this is not going to work.

"let go of me," M.K said

"why?," Mandrake asked as he was sliding his hands to hold her waist "I like to hold you,"

M.K paused why was she stopping him? WHY WAS SHE NOT STOPING HIM!? Was this a...no, no, no, no, and no. She was trying to get of his grip but, she could not. this was a force she could not fight...waht kind of force was this, was it...lust? M.K tried to get away from the grip but Mandrake roughly brought her back aganist him again. M.K growled pushing him away.

"never touch me like that," she spat "you disgust me, I am not your tool of want,"

"then why did you let me kiss you theb?" Mandrake asked

M.K's glare was soon wiped away by a horrified look. She knew it too...why did she? Maybe she was scared or...did she had-NO! no no no no no no! It was not true she can not have feelings for the monster that killed the queen and wants to destroy the forest. Mandrake chuckled.

"either way your with me," Mandrake said

"where is the two other leafmen?" M.K asked

"Ronin and the young fool? They left with the pod," Mandrake said

M.K paused. No! they would never leave her. She fell to the ground holding her knee's hiding her face sad and...unwanted. Was this her fate...is this punishment for being too hard on her father since now she knows the truth about the leafmen. Mandrake kneeled down and lifted her face seeing tears down her face, he softly wiped them away with his cold hands. M.K sniffed up the snot from cry while using her sleve to wipe the snot away.

"What?" she asked

"it does not have to be this way," Mandrake said "be with me, I'll do anything for you,"

M.K paused looking at him "really?" she asked

he nodded lifting her up looking into her eye's "be mine," he said "I'll make sure you will be happy,"

M.K looked down at the ground and then punched him causing him to be knocked cold. M.K snickred.

"in your dreams Mandrake there is no way I'd be happy with you," she said then jumped towards the entrance and seeing the light and a way to escape. Now she has to get to moonhaven and find Nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

M.K. was running and gasping as she was trying to get away from Mandrake. She triped on the ground but when she turned to see what she triped onto she gasped to see a dead humming bird all rotted and she triped on it's pointy nose. There were maggots and they were big now that she was small. She got up not looking back at the corpes, but she ran into a wall with webs, she yelped but she covered her mouth quickly with the cob webs all over her. She looked around seeing no one there, she let some breath out relifed nothing was here...at the moment. M.K then she wiped the spider web away from her as it sticks all over her. She heard foot steps and also talking. She was painicking as she looked around as there was nowhere to hide. Meanwhile two Boggins was walking by as one of them pauses. But up top was M.K all covered in spider webs. She was about to sneeze with all of this dust and mold. Then she sneezed. The Boggin paused hearing the small noise.

"you hear that?" he asked his Comrade

"yeah...your mouth," his comrade said

"it was not me it was something else," he said

"just come on," the boogin said "if Mandrake wants to kill you for not getting ready to get the Pod,"

THE POD! M.K gulped as she was about to do the stupidest thing in the world. She tackled the Boggin as she was grabbing his weapon as he was about lash at her with his teeth but she stabbed him on his stomach. HE yelled in pain but...it died. M.K was almost gagging at the sound of her stabbing a Boogin...there was also black blood going down his nose and mouth. M.K backed away as she quickly took the armor and the weapon. She was breathing hard looking at the dead body.

"hey Mold," said the second Boogin "you coming or slacking?"

was he talking about the dead one that M.K killed, she wanted to get away from this place. If they were going to the pod then this must be a the moment to get the moonheaven and get to the others.

"uh, yeah I'm coming," M.K said in a low voice as possibly trying act like the guy she just killed. She walked towards the entrance were the other Boogoin was when she felt a huge on the pat on the back. She gasped when she turned to see another Boogin and he was huge.

"you ready for this buddy," he said

"Sure I guess," M.K said again in her low voice

"Mandrake is actually desprate this time," he said "he wants the pod and he wants that stomper girl as his own, boy I feel bad for her,"

M.K stopped wondering what he meant? Was that a really bad thing. She had to ask.

"Why is that?" she asked

The Boggin turned to her "well ya know he guess he's going to have two sons," he said

M.K felt like she was going to choke for die right then and there. There was no way and then she was going to be giving brith to a Boogin...KID! M.K was mad. She could not describe the words right now. She was going to explode with anger. M.K sighed and walked on passing the huge Boogin not caring how scary he looked.

"lets just go," M.K said sounding like she had a bad day

"you okay Mold seems you had a bad day today," the big Boogin said

"I'm fine," she said "do we have a pod to take or do we have to sit around and be wasting rot,"

"Sadly we are," said a voice

M.K turned but she frozed. Mandrake with a black eye! Ah shit not now not now. Mandrake walked towards he as she tried to act normal. Act normal M.K act...normal. Mandrake looked down at her he made a grin. She hated that grin, she did, it scared h er to the grave she would buire herself in. He then ripped the helmet off of her as she gasped falling backwards, she looked at the other Boogin who was shocked that it was not his best pal. She looked at Mandrake which gave her that grin still. Her eye's were watering a lot for more tears.

"I loved the acting my dear," Mandrake said "you show talent,"

"you get away from me you monster," she yelled pissed "I am not going to give brith to a rotten flithy child of your kind,"

"you love to listen to conversations don't you," Mandrake said

"I can't help it when I'm the only person new to the neighbor hood," she sneered

Mandrake grabbed her but she used the weapon to smack his hand to let go. Mandrake did let go as he growled knowing he was not getting what he wants. M.K got up as she turned to see the other Boogin angry. M.K was really getting scared, she crawled under the big Boogin and then ran for her life. She took the armor off but kept the weapon with her. She was running when she was at the same place she was at when she escaped her prison. She looked around to see another entrance. She ran towards it seeing there was more cob webs. She ran through them as she tried to get out of the webs...but then she saw something crawling around her. She looked around seeing something...M.K was sqwirming to get out but the webs were keeping her stuck. Then she felt something coming towards her. She turned to see a giant spider coming towards her. She screamed as she used her weapon to cut the webs but the spider then spit some sticky stuff keeping from her hand moving and it was stuck on the wall. The spider made a cakling noise like it was a demon from the movie the excorsits. After that there was a huge boom as Mandrake went through the roof. M.K was now getting nervous. Mandrake made a giant roar as the Spider hissed at Mandrake. Mandrake broke M.K free as she ran into his arms wanting to be protected. The Spider spit more sticky stuff spitting it out missing Mandrake. He picked M.K in a bridal position and jumped out as M.K held on hiding her face into Mandrakes chest. Mandrake then landed, both of them turned to see the spider coming out as it saw them and hissed at them. Mandrake set M.K down carefully and stood right in front of her growling at the spider. The Spider reared up and smacked it's legs onto the ground and the sticky stuff drooling down his face. Mandrake did move until the Spider striked frist and then Mandrake jumped as he was on its back. The Spider saw then tried to buck him off but Mandrake was balanced staying on as he grabbed onto the spider. The Spider had enough as it smacked him against the wall. Mandrake fell off as he looked at the Spider angry, The Spider turned at M.K which she tried look for a way out but only up. The Spider crawled towards her but Mandrake was not gonna let that happen. Mandrake grabbed his staff and then he smacked the Spider as it smacked onto the wall. M.K looked at the Spider then at Mandrake who was pissed off. The Spider got up as it was cackling angry. Mandrake smirked then he smacked his staff onto the ground as the rot was going towards the Spider. The Spider thought it was just a trick so it reared up as it did. It slammed right into the Rot, unfortionly the Spider saw it was hurting him. The Spider cried as it was trying to get away but the rot was slowing him down. As the Spider turned to see Mandrake with his staff making an evil grin knowing the spider was going to die, he reared up and stabbed the Spiders huge back as the rot was sinking into the body and then...it died flinching it's last move. M.K was staring at the dead Spider horrified...So...Mandrake did have some sort of feelings for M.K. ...though...that does not mean M.K is going to love him back, she was glad that he saved her life but...he was trying to kill the leafman. M.K stood up and jumped as high as she cam to get out, Mandrake turned to see her escape. M.K was out as she looked around and seeing it was night...THE MOON! THE POD! She looked around to find something to ride on. She looked and saw a Raven next to another Raven. She ran towards the Raven and hopped onto its back and she looked for riens but there was none...GOD DANM IT! M.K grabbed its feathers and kicked it for flying. The Raven flapped its wings as she was going towards Moonheaven. Mandrake and a Boogin ran out to see a Raven flying away knowing it was M.K escaping from them. A Boogin took out his bow and arrow ready to shoot at the Raven but Mandrake stopped him.

"No let her go...she earned it," Mandrake said

The Boogin loward his bow and looked at his master "shall I get the army ready sir?" he asked

Mandrkae said nothign for awhile "then lets get started then shall we?"


	4. Part 2 Chapter 4

**hey guys I am very sorry I did not write more I was having a hard time making my own idea and this one sucks AUG! Well anyway thanks so much for your reviews guys keep it up and thanks so much for your patients I get it, its a pain in the ass to wait for the next chapter for something that was really good XD well anyway enjoy and more will be coming X)**

Part 2

Chapter 4

M.K was on the Raven as she looked behind her seeing that Mandrake was not following her. She was glad though but something was up and not good, was he planning an ambush on her. She kicked the Raven to go faster and find Moonheaven.

Since everything was on her mind she had to think about some things like how she was...feeling werid around Mandrake...no of coures not these...wern't...feelings?...M.K shook her head. But why did she let Mandrake kiss him...she had no idea...was it fear that took over and she could not act. Or maybe it was love...No! She would never had feelings for something handsome I mean ugly. M.K growled as she hid her face into the Ravens feathers stressed. She heard a humming sound...she looked next to her as she saw a leaf man.

"are you M.K?" he asked

"yes yes I am," M.K said

"Come quick the pod will bloom soon, Nod and Ronin are waiting for you as well," the leaf man said

She smiled knowing that she was actully being noctied...though why would they be waiting for her...do they know she would escape? She did not care she wanted to be safe. She followed the leafman as they were almost there and up ahead she saw a light that she was very happy to see. M.K landed as everybody was nervous around the Raven M.K jumped off when she heard an argument up ahead...and she knows those voices too.

"NO! I am going to get her and save her no matter what," Nod yelled

"Nod I said I was going to get her," Ronin said

"NOD," M.K cried

Nod could not believe his ears nor his eyes when he turned, M.K was okay...she was alive and not hurt. When M.K ran into Nods arms he grabbed her and twirled her around laughing as she was. Everybody was clapping I guess for the happy cuploe to return. M.K and Nod looked at eachother as they stared into eachothers eyes for a long time until...

"M.K baby girl," Mub cried as he broke apart the cute hug that M.K and Nod as Mub hugged M.K happy to his "Girlfriend". Grub pushed mub away.

"Mub sersloiy your startign to get irratating," Grub said

Nod and M.K laughed, then after that Nim Guloo came with the pod in hands. M.K made a breath of relife knowing the pod was safe, she was worries that it was still with Mandrake and it would been harder for Nod and Ronin to save her and mostly the Pod.

"Thank goodness your okay," Nim said "I knew you would make it M.K. , pretty good fighting against Mandrake,"

"thats what the scrolls said huh?" she asked

Nim made a kind smile "you never know," he said smiling "now shall we proceed with the ceromony,"

M.K and Nod noded. Nim looked at Ronin while Ronin made his frown and made a single nod. Nim walked towards the platform where the Pod will grow. M.K looked in awe as she saw that a little bit of the vine was stretching into the moon light wanting to bloom and grasp the bluish light.

"so this is it," Nod said scrachting the back of his head

"yeah I...I guess," M.K said looking at Nod.

"so you'll turn big after this," Nod asked

"its the only way I'll get home," M.K said

"then this is-*?"

"Good-bye?"

Nod and M.K looked at eachother for a long time, M.K knew this was goign to be the last time she was going to see Nod, she did have fun with him and getting to know him was good too. Not only that, she can maybe forgive her father saying he was right, and she was just a spolied brat. After that there was darkness. M.K gasped and looked to see the Pod wither. She ran towads it and looked at it horrified.

"no, no, no," M.K said "please don't die please,"

Nod grabbed ahold of her trying to clam her down and everybody was looking up, and they saw millions and millons of bats up in the sky covering the moon.

"Mandrakes back," Grub cried

"but hes not attacking," M.K said "hes just...destrying pod,"


End file.
